deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Wylin Maidenshealer
''Common Statistics '' Race: Half-Elf Age: 28 Height: 5'-5" Weight: 153 lbs Hair: Earthy Brown Skin Tone: Bronze Skin Texture: Fair-end of the human spectrum Eye Color: Evergreen Accent: Colloquial Recognizable Features: Pointed ears, Elven cheak bones, Small gold earing, Shoulder and Sleave tattoo common among many bands of roaving briggands and thieves with an elven twist. Spoken Languages: Elven, Common Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Deity: Torm Class: Healer Alignment: Neutral Good Relatives: Unknown/Orphaned ''Base Ability Scores Strength (11): Hardships and travel has left a Wylin's body slightly more muscular than one might expect. Dexterity (12): A youth lived as a thief and brigand has trained Wylin's body to be a good deal more swift than most. Constitution (11): Being a healer has it's perks, a healthy diet and a lot of travel does much to improve Wylin's health. Intelligence (14): A sharp mind is honed by study and exercise, and a healer is contiually challanged and tested. Wisdom (20): Observation of the natural world and reflection on the mysteries of life is not a habit, but a way of life for a healer. A healer must not simply know, they must understand. Charisma (12): A little spoken of past and a continual look of confliction or weariness greatly reduces the personal presence that Wylin might enjoy from his toned and handsome figure and his strong mind. In fact he tends to be on the reluctant side and more often then not sabatoges his own efforts out of a distrust and continual re-examination of his own intrests. ''Statistics Age 28 in 1376 Born 20 Mirtul, 1348 DR. Year of the Spur Born under the Sign of the Star and with Crescent Selûne under the sign of the Dragon Those born under the sign of the Star are courageous, energetic, impetuous and determinded to make their own way in the world. Self-reliant and adventurous, they love taking risks and are tenacious workers. Affectionate and charming, they inspire great loyalty in others. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Dragon are idealistic, progressive thinkers with strong humanitarian and spiritual principles. They thrive on change, becoming impatient with convention or restriction. Artistic and original, they can appear detached and aloof. According to the Almagest of Handreth ''Appearance Standing at 5'5", Wylin stands on the taller side of Half-elf. His dark, earthy hair and skin presents a stark contrast with his evergreen elven shaped eyes. Wylin enjoys a slightly stronger body than most of his kin and some elves suspect Wylin is a cross between a human and a wild elf, however odd that might seem. To most humans, Wylin appears as a strong bodied elf. Fair skinned, pointed ears, elvish eyes, a delicate frame and facial structure, and handsome in a slightly exotic fashion. To most elves, he appears as a human. Broadshouldered and muscled in a brutish fashion, rough skinned, blunt eared, and handsome only in the vauge appearance of elvish features. An intricate shoulder and sleeve tattoo stands out prominently on his right arm, the design is remenicent of the tattoos worn by brigands and thieves but with an elvish refinment and, almost as if there is something hidden away within the tatoo's intricate and complex lines and figures. ''Personality "The mortal heart is capable of all kinds of evil, and I am chief among offenders." - Wylin Compassion, mercy, loyalty, trust, truth, virtue, honesty, love, righteousness, peace, and many more are counted among Wylin's self desired traits. Coming from a life of complete opposite Wylin understands the treatchery of the heart and the continual need to observe, test, and submit self to the divine laws so that one might grow stronger. Evil seeks the pained and suffering and in their misery offers relief in the propogations of it's kind. The hurting bring pain to others in order to dull the hollowing ache of their own soul, and the suffering vent their frustration on others. Any man can weild a sword and let the blood from the vein or weild their words to carve the heart and spirit of another. It takes a real man to mind his words, to stay his hand when petty threats and injury are laid on him. Only the gods can put the blood back into the vein and the flesh back on the bone, wise is the man who remembers that the power of healing lays not in himself or his own righteousness, but that of the good gods who lend that power to him. ''Relationships '' Cities: Fort Maiden's Loss: Wylin counts himself as "just one of the healers" yet the Fort says otherwise. The Hospital of Ilmater virtualy grants Wylin free reign when it comes to the arts of Healing, though the young Half-elf never fails to ask permissions when requiring something of the Sisters of Penelopy. His recent decision to move to Yulash to serve as an Advisor of Health and Wellbeing has left many of the people of the Maiden's Loss feeling as if Wylin had abandoned them, despite the continual and regular presence of the Half-elf in the Fort and surrounding region. Yulash: Having served for nearly a year in a private mission of healing and aid among the poor and downtrodden Wylin's reputation was already strong, his recent appointement as Advisor of Health and Wellbeing to the Council of Interior has only improved his standing among the common folk. Wylin's speach before the council where he advocated the commitment of his personal wealth before the acceptance of the taxes of the people, and his general hard stanced ideals of fairness and justice has made him well appreciated among the common folk. Wylin's service to the City is continually met with a dismissive wave and non existant budgets. The Office of Health is the front room of Wylin's two room apartment in Yulash, paid for by Wylin. Village of Snowed Inn: While not well known by the people of this tiny village, Wylin occationaly comments on his desire to own a small home and practice near the Snowed Inn. Wylin once lead the Combat Medics from the Snowed Inn during Moonkiss's war with the White Wyrm. Wylin also saved the life of a personal friend of the Sage of Yulash who lives in Snowed Inn. Groups/Organizations: Clergy of Torm: Wylin is something of an anomaly among the Clergy of Torm, he is both highly respected for his Art and his blessings by Torm while at the same time he is an utter frustration due to his continual breach of various temple traditions and political strictures. He holds the rank of Anduren and will likely never see a higher rank. Yulash Council: Appointed Advisor of Health and Wellbeing to the Councilor of the Interior, Wylin is a respected, and under funded, member of the Yulash Ruling Council. Wylin's hardline stances on equality with the people and his determination to subject himself to the taxes of the Council has made him loved by the common, and distrusted by the elite who enjoy exemption from Council taxes. With the attack against the Council Tower by a Cloud Fortress and the subsiquent rise and murder of the false High Councilor Berry, Wylin was temorarily evicted from Yulash for worshiping an unsanctioned god. With the rise of Councilor of the Interior, Elle Menson, to the position of High Councilor Wylin has since returned and is the only serving Councilor under High Councilor Menson. Individuals: Dawn Darkmoon: Wylin and Dawn are friendly and though they share plesantries as friends might, they are more of the nature of good aquaintances due to the natural division between the duties of Paladins and Healers. When trouble arises these two are quick to side with each other, though Wylin tends to question Dawn's wisdom and decisions out of an innate need to ensure that the correct motives and chocies are being made. Arcturus Menson: Aquainted through the flow of politics and because the Menson family carries significant coin and political sway, Wylin has freqently approached Lord Menson for the purpose of bringing the various plights of Yulash to the attention of the nobles and wealthy. Wylin finds Arcturus to be wholy disintrested in the suffering and pain brought by the actions of the Temple of Bane, even when those very injuries threaten to ruin Yulash's position as a viable trade center. Wylin recently performed a lifesaving operation on Lord Menson which the wealthy socialite took nearly a year to pay the bill on. Discovering her husbands deciet and trickery in attempting to avoid paying the bill, Elle Menson publicly excoriated the Banite Lord and paid the operation in full, despite Wylin's attempts to keep Arcturus's health and operation descrete. Their relationship has not improved since, largely owing to their warring faith and ideals. Arcturus's death was a surprise, though with the grief that came to High Councilor Elle Menson was harder for Wylin to deal with because of the attrocities commited by Arcturus. Kraignar the Warmonger: Wylin has had few interactions with Kraignar. The first time was in Moander's rest where Kraignar set about destroying the Tavern in search of acceptable drink which lasted until Wylin invoked a healer's spell that left the raging orc completely passified, a few persuasive words and Kraignar wandered off in search of another Tavern. The second time, Kraignar appeared in a more intimidating and oppressive fashion. Glaring down at Wylin from a warhorse and glowing with all manner of spellwork Wylin spoke for some time with Kraignar before convincing Kraignar that Wylin was not worth the effort of killing. For Wylin, Kraignar is a deeply wounded creature, a soul of scars and injured pride who's pain can only be saited by the dulling roar of battle and the numbing cries of the dying. With rumors going that Kraignar has grown less aggressive, Wylin still remains alert and suspicious as the Warmonger has not been lax in asking the Healer to make public statements about commitments to aid Kraignar's orcish armies in their various efforts. ''Background '' Childhood: Wylin's childhood is largely unknown. Attempts to find information on a half-elf named Wylin yield no results. The only known fact about Wylin is that he says that he was orphaned at an age so young he has no memories of his parents. It is assumed that he lived the life of a street urchine, stealing what he needed to survive. Youth: Little is known about Wylin's youth. He once said he was a leader of a rutheless band of highwaymen and has seen enough murder and greed to last him a life time, reviews of histories and stories of far reaching regions offer no insight on any band of brigands with a leader named Wylin, a complicating matter is Wylin's refusal to speak of the actual locations and landmarks that might pinpoint where he acted as he did. A recent revelation of his past was given by Wylin with few identifying facts. Wylin claims to have begun to grow weary of the cutpurse life and the continual need to one-up the men in order to maintain their fear and loyalty. A foolish move to claim easy gold from an unprotected caravan landed him and his men in a well prepared ambush by a Paladin of Torm sent to end the banditry Wylin and his men perpetrated. Injured and embittered with his way of life, Wylin claims to have submitted himself to the Paladin whereas the rest of his men fought to their bloody deaths. Wylin was remited to the care of an Ilmatarie healer who cared for him for nearly a year. During that time Wylin claims that he repented from his way of life and commited himself to living a life of penance by taking up the Healer's arts and vows. When the time of his trial came the Tyran Judge-Priest heard the evidence against Wylin as well as his conversion. After some time spent in contemplation the Tyran Judge pronounced that the man standing before him was not the leader of the banits that plagued the region. Wylin claims that he has not wavered in his faith or duty since, and has taken every day as an opporunity to undo what he had done so long ago. It has been noted by speculative minds, that Wylin may have changed his name upon conversion or after his Trial. Adulthood: Wylin admits he has never recieved an official training from a College of Healing, he has instead worked and trained under the guidance of several Ilmatarie and Tormtor Priests and one or two Healers. Having completed several years of service to the Temple of Torm, Wylin was released from his strict Temple guidance and moved to Highmoon to assist the two Paladins that had been stationed there. Through his adventures Wylin has continually improved his healing arts, constantly studying the natural world as he goes. Many of Wylin's healing rituals are a combination of traditional Tormtor litany and ritual intonation, with a colorful inclusion of common Elven healing techniques, herbs, and methods. It has been noted that Wylin has begun the practice of a very difficult divine magic that involves the raw forces of pure Good often called "Sanctified" magic. With the growing troubles and rumors flowing in from the Moonsea Region, Wylin traveled to the Fortress Maidensloss where his skills and efforts earned him the surname Maidenshealer. His most recent move has been to the nearby hill city of Yulash where he serves on the council as an Advisor of Health and Wellbeing to the Councilor of the Interior. ''Important Items, and Lore ''Hand of Torm Description: A quarterstaff made of a fine light grained wood and topped with polished steel caps. A well cured leather wrap protects the middle portion of the staff. Close inspection of the leather wrap and the wood reveal no tool marks, identifying marks, blemishes, knots, rust or any other marking that might make this staff unique or stand out, other than it's fine craftsmanship. Lore: Despite Wylin's comments about the divine nature of the staff he calls the "Hand of Torm", no one else sees the holy writting tooled into the leather or senses the divine nature of the wood he supposes was carved from a celestial tree. The staff remains stubbornly plain and ordinary under even the most dedicated arcane or divine scrutiny, even the greatest adventurers who's lexicons are stuffed beyond mortal imagining with all manner of strange fact and knowledge, have nothing to say about this nondescript, plain, ordinary, well crafted quarterstaff. The staff accompanied Wylin into the Battle of the White Wyrm that took place on the slopes above Snowed Inn, the staff's presence at the battle rallied moral and casualties were noted to have been far lower than expected. Opponents to the idea of divine power in the staff note that Wylin's presence in the battle and his coordinated efforts with a cooalition of Combat Healers was the real reason that the casualties were minimal for such a large scale battle. Obscure Lore: Knowledged Sages and fair minded scholars have suggested that Wylin's staff -could- be a divine artifact that defies all known efforts to identify, but that it is much more likely that Wylin's story is more likely that the young Half-Elf is simply attempting to misdirect peoples attention from his own increadible mastery of the Healing Arts so as not to draw people to put their faith in him, but to keep it focused on Torm. Temple Specific Lore: Among the sages of the faith of Torm it is said that the Hand of Torm Manifests itself as a direct desire of Torm to bring healing and reprieve to the weak, the sick, the poor, the widowed, and the weary defenders of Goodness and Righteousness so that Evil may not find a weak heart or a tired mind to fester and hide. It is suggested that when the world grows dark enough and troubled enough, that the staff will seek out a worthy man or woman to weild it. As of this point, those scholars and sages aware of Wylin's staff remain skeptical at best as to the veracity of Wylin's claim, sighting the past behavior of Wylin and his blood line as cause to doubt the healer would be trusted with such a precious divine gifting. Healer's Path Description: A finely crafted pair of elven boots, closer examination reveals them to be ancient. The wearer benefits from Elven magic that boosts the constitution and connects the mind to the world around, improving ones insights into the world and into the arts of healing. Lore: These boots were given as a reward to Wylin by the spirit of an elven hero after assisting the Dusk Wind band of elves. Obscure Lore: They once belonged to a minor elven hero who's deeds occured so long ago that even those elves who remember his tales have nearly forgotten the details. It is a tragic tale of love and betreyal, and loyalty to the Elven people and the imprissonement of a terrible evil. Herbs & Rest Appothacary and Healing House Description: '''The interior is humble and many shelves line the front portion of the shop, each one loaded with all manner of herb, root, nut, and mineral. The back half of the shop has cots with a bit of a curtain to give privacy to the sick who are recovering. A small shrine bears a statue common to the Tormtor temple with a few diffrences, the large male figure of Torm is stately as expected, but the stern look is replaced with one of gentle compassion, the two handed sword is sheathed and instead a gauntleted hand is held out in a protective manner. '''Lore: '''Herbs & Rest occupies the origional site for Herbribrian's Herbalist shop that burned nearly to the ground in a mysterious fire many months ago, it was rebuilt and granted a gift by High Councilor Elle Menson to Councilman and City Doctor Wylin Maidenshealer for his many efforts and self funded public works. It has recently been targeted by a crime boss named The Raven who seeks to sell "protection" to the many shops. Wylin has made it public knoweldge that he does not recognize The Raven as a legitimate buisnessman and resent the idea that anyone would extort any worman of the gods. '''Obscure Lore: None as of yet ''OOC Information Hand of Torm The staff will not operate for anyone other than Wylin, it's secrets cannot be seen by anyone other than Wylin. Even if you have UMD of Infinity you may not use the staff. No matter how epic the divination used, it will always seem like a plain, ordinary, and run-of-the-nicer-mill sort of staff. Priests of Torm recieve no divine answer on questions about the staff and are left to decide for themselves. For all anyone knows, it really could be true that Wylin's staff is simply a tool for channeling healing power that is innate to Wylin as some scholars have hypothesised. Dusk Wind Wylin is something of an honorary member of the Dusk-Wind and has accompanied the Duskwind group on several adventures, lending his healing arts and efforts to their tasks. Though never having said anything to the Elves, Wylin hopes that one day his contributions may earn him a chance to study the Elven High Arts of Healing, though he knows this is an automatic "no" due to his heritage. Category:PC